This invention pertains to the damping of digitally controlled devices and more particularly is directed to randomizing techniques for preventing the occurrence of frequency conditions that interfere with other electrical functions of the device.
Where an electrical device is supplied with power in the form of a pulse as required by a sensed parameter, there exists the possibility that the recurring pulses may occur at a frequency that interferes with other functions of the device. One such environment is an information storage disk drive where there is electrical control over the motor which drives the disk media, the actuator that moves the transducer heads to specific track locations subject to electrical drive and control and ultimately the reading and writing of data on the tracks and sectors which is effected by small values of electrical signal. These multiple functions must be organized and designed to function without interfering with one another. The motor drive which involves stronger electrical signals is most likely to cause interference if common frequencies or resonance conditions occur.